


Call Me By His Name

by ShinHanbyul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: narito_kami, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinHanbyul/pseuds/ShinHanbyul
Summary: "...paano pag tapos na tayong magpanggap? Paano na tayong dalawa?""Sabi ko nga, eh di balik tayo sa pagiging mag-best friends. It's as simple as that."Sobrang mahal ni Sehun si Baekhyun, ang best friend niya, na handa siyang mag-panggap bilang boyfriend nito para lang pagselosin si Chanyeol.(Prompt: #74 - Unrequited love AU! Matagal nang gusto ni Sehun ang best friend niyang si Baekhyun, ngunit ang gusto ni Baekhyun ay si Chanyeol.)





	Call Me By His Name

 

 

 

"Will you marry me?"

_Yes. Yes! Papakasalan kita Chanyeol! Ang tagal kong hinintay na dumating ang moment na 'to, ever since na-realize ko na mahal kita noong high school students palang tayo. Kahit na nagkasundo tayo ng isa pa nating best friend na si Sehun na walang talu-talo, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko. Mahal kita, Chanyeol._

 

"Mahal kita, Chanyeol."

 

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol nang marinig ang sagot niya, kahit na nagpakasal na sila sa America ng taong pinakamamahal niya at niyaya niya lamang magpakasal muli dito sa Pilipinas, iba pa rin pala talaga ang pakiramdam na marinig ng paulit-ulit na ang isa't isa pa rin ang pipiliin nila.

 

Lalo na ngayon, na sa harap pa ng dalawang matalik niyang kaibigan ay sinagot siyang muli ni Kyungsoo at pumayag na magpakasal sa Pilipinas, kahit na walang kaalam-alam ang asawa niya na dito sila magrerenew ng 2nd year wedding anniversary nila.

 

Matapos isuot ni Chanyeol ang singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo ay inalalayan ito ng asawa para makatayo mula sa pagkakaluhod nito. Niyakap nila ang isa't isa ng mahigpit, na nasundan ng isang napakatamis na halik.

 

Hindi man plano ni Baekhyun na maiyak ay bigla na lamang tumulo ang mga luha niya ng hindi inaasahan. Maybe it's just something about wedding proposals and the concept of marriage itself, that events like this always tug some strings inside Baekhyun's heart, kaya nga ito rin ang pinili niyang career path bilang isang event organizer. Pero ang pagpatak ng mga luha niya ay dala ng lungkot na nararamdaman, na nahaluan ng pagkalito dahil hindi siya makahabol sa bilis ng mga pangyayari.

 

Habang nagpapalakpakan ang mga taong nakasaksi ng proposal ni Yeol, sa loob ng _"friendship resto"_ nilang tatlo nina Sehun, of all places, ay napapalakpak na rin ng mga kamay si Baekhyun, softer than the applause from others. Nanghina ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun sa harap-harapang pagpapamukha sa kanyang wala na silang pag-asa ni Chanyeol, after all of those years waiting for him to come back, kaya naman napaupo ito.

 

_Ako dapat 'yan eh. Ako dapat ang mahal ni Chanyeol._

 

Agad naman siyang tinabihan ni Sehun, his ever reliable best friend next to Chanyeol, at pinunasan ang mga luha nito gamit ang panyo niya.

 

"Parang ikaw yung niyayang magpakasal ah. Ang OA mo umiyak!", pabirong bulong nito, dahil hindi naman nalalayo sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa kanila na busy pasalamatan ang mga nagcocongratulate na patrons ng restaurant, at alam naman ni Sehun na things will be complicated if marinig nila ang usapan nila ni Baekhyun.

 

Humikbi si Baekhyun, pinipigilan ang sarili na humagulgol, pero alam naman niyang he's in control of his emotions, lalo na ngayong ayaw niyang magmukhang kawawa sa mga mata ni Chanyeol - most of all, he doesn't want to appear as a sore loser para kay Kyungsoo.

 

Mahina namang hinampas ni Baekhyun ang binti ni Sehun sa ilalim ng lamesa. "Eto ba 'yung surprise mo na sinasabi sa akin bago mo ako sunduin sa condo ko? Ang sakit, Sehun! Pakshet ka!"

 

Natawa naman ng bahagya si Sehun at kinurot ang magkabilang pisngi ng kausap, na ikinaasar ni Baekhyun. After all these years, ganito lang sila ni Sehun. Chill. Steady. Unwavering. They were each other's constants, kaibigan na laging nandyan kapag kailangan mo sila. Baekhyun was really glad to have Sehun in his life, as much as Chanyeol's as important as him. Kaya naman malaki ang pasasalamat niya nang magkakilala silang tatlo noong high school, na nagpatuloy hanggang college, at hindi na sila mapaghiwalay mula pa noon hanggang sa ngayon, maliban nalang nang mag-migrate si Chanyeol sa America four years ago to pursue his studies.

 

"Baek, Chanyeol just followed the deal. _Our friendship deal_ , remember?"

 

Malinaw na malinaw naman kay Baekhyun ang pinaalala ni Sehun. Alam ni Baekhyun na mahalaga sila sa isa't isa bilang magkakaibigan, kaya naman ng nalaman ni Chanyeol na gusto siya ni Baekhyun, at nang malaman ni Baekhyun na gusto naman siya ni Sehun, ay nagkasundo ang tatlo na wala na lamang magpupursue ng isa’t isa, para di sila magkasakitan at hindi masira ang friendship nilang pinatatag na through ups and downs all throughout the years. The deal was clear, pero vocal naman si Baekhyun na hihintayin niyang makabalik si Chanyeol and see what will happen between them, lalo na't nagkamabutihan naman sila noong college pero hindi lang natuloy dahil nga sa deal. Over the years, natanggap naman nilang tatlo na hanggang magkaibigan lang talaga sila. _Nothing more, nothing less._

 

The thing is, Chanyeol also promised him certain things na nagpaasa kay Baekhyun noon, kaya naman sobra niyang hindi in-expect na babalik si Chanyeol sa Pilipinas na dala ang asawa niya, at magpapakasal pa sila ulit dito. And to top it all off, siya pa ang kinuhang wedding singer and wedding planner ng mag-asawa? At syempre, dahil best friend niya si Chanyeol, hindi naman siya makakatanggi. The _Katangahan ang Most Martyr awardee_ goes to no one but him.

 

Naabutan nalang ng mag-asawa na pinapangiti ni Sehun si Baekhyun. Nang maupo na sa harap nila sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo ay pasimple pa ring kinikiliti ni Sehun ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun, na hinahampas naman papalayo ang kamay nito.

 

"Thanks for agreeing to be our wedding singer and planner, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, showing his gummy smile.

 

_Cute naman talaga si Kyungsoo, but I'm way more adorable than him, right? My god, Baek, sobrang immature! This isn't what a 25-year-old adult should be thinking in a situation like this!_

 

Pinilit namang ngumiti ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, at napansin ni Chanyeol na maluha-luha pa ang mga mata nito. "It's no big deal, Kyungsoo. After all, si Chanyeol naman ang nag-request, pinadaan niya lang kay Sehun. Babayaran niyo naman ako diba? Of course, discounted and presyong kaibigan. Ayoko namang malugi!"

 

Natawa naman sila sa pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, at sa moment na ‘yun, naramdaman ni Baekhyun that Chanyeol's movement towards him were unlike before noong college days nila. He seems more careful and cautious of his actions, maybe making sure na hindi magseselos ang asawa niya... or maybe it was just his mind formulating these thoughts para paasahin siya, but who knows, right?

 

"Seriously, Baek. Thank you," sincere na pagpapasalamat ni Chanyeol.

 

Ipinatong naman ni Baekhyun ang kabila niyang kamay sa magkahawak na mga kamay nila ni Chanyeol, "Anything for you. After all, that's what best friends are for, diba? Sa dinami-dami ba naman ng mga homeworks natin at mga projects mo na tinapos ko noon, this is nothing, Yeol."

 

"Pati nga thesis niya muntik mo nang tapusin eh, kaya nga it's a great thing na rin na sa America ka na nag-masters,” dagdag ni Sehun, na umakbay naman sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

 

Habang nakain silang apat ng dinner ay nag-catch up muna ang magkakaibigan, kasama na rin ang pakikipagkwentuhan nila kay Kyungsoo. As the conversation went on and the atmosphere became lighter, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun na ikakasal na muli si Chanyeol in two months. Ina-assess na rin niya ang asawa nito, not that he hates Kyungsoo, sadyang curious lang siya about what Chanyeol saw in him... na marahil ay wala sa kanya kaya hindi siya ang nasa posisyon ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Oo na, tanga na. Siopao na siopao na. Asadong-asado hanggang ngayon dahil binola-bola noon. Gusto mang lumaban at lagpasan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo, ay mukhang wala na siyang magagawa. Tignan palang ang wedding rings nilang dalawa mula noong first wedding nila ay masakit na para kay Baekhyun, what more pa yung mga gestures at glances nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na mistulang silang dalawa lang ang nakakaintindi. Maybe that's what Baekhyun doesn’t like about this certain almost-perfect-husband Kyungsoo, yung fact na nakuha nito ang exclusivity with Chanyeol na hindi niya man lang naranasan noon.

 

Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Sehun, "And thanks to you as well, Sehun. If hindi dahil sayo, Chanyeol and I wouldn't have met in the first place. You played a great role in our love story."

 

Ngumiti lamang si Sehun, ngunit nawala ito bigla nang tanungin siya ng isang nabiglang Baekhyun.

 

"Wait... you know Kyungsoo?", tanong nito kay Sehun, at hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na magtaas ng kilay sa kausap kahit na ayaw niyang ipakita ito kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

 

Naintindihan naman ni Sehun kung bakit naging ganoon ang reaction ng kaibigan. Sinubukan niyang magsalita pero naunahan siya ni Chanyeol.

 

"Don't tell me hindi nabanggit ni Sehun sa'yo?", tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na naguguluhan pa rin.

 

"Na?"

 

"...na magpinsan silang dalawa. Si Sehun nga nagpakilala sa akin kay Kyungsoo," patuloy ni Chanyeol.

 

_What the actual fuck???_

 

Pinilit naman ni Baekhyun na itago ang pagkagulantang ng buong pagkatao niya nang dahil sa nalaman, at casual na nagtanong, "So... paano?"

 

Si Kyungsoo na ang nag-explain, "Well, my family and I have been living in the US for quite some time now, and noong nag-migrate si Chanyeol, pinakilala siya sa akin ni Sehun through Skype and when the two of us met, everything else is history.”

 

Napa- _aahh_ nalang si Baekhyun sa nalaman at tinapakan ang paa ni Sehun sa ilalim ng lamesa, na naintindihan naman ni Sehun. Sa tagal ba naman nilang magkasama ni Baekhyun, he knows he have some explaining to do once na silang dalawa nalang ang naiwan.

 

"That's... quite an interesting love story,” ngumiti si Baekhyun sa mag-asawa, at nang lumingon siya kay Sehun at nginitian din ito, nabasa na ni Sehun na hindi ito ikinatuwa ng best friend niya. "It really is a small world."

 

"Maiba nga tayo. Ikaw ba, Baekhyun? Kamusta naman ang love life mo ngayon? May ipapakilala ka na ba sa amin ni Sehun?", tanong ni Chanyeol, na walang kamalay-malay sa mga nangyayari dahil masaya lang siya na pumayag sumama sa Pilipinas at magpakasal sa kanya ulit si Kyungsoo, at makita ang matatalik niyang kaibigan.

 

Napakamot nalang sa ulo si Baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin. Sa gesture na 'yun ng kaibigan ay alam na kaagad ni Sehun na kailangan niya ng tulong. _He’s in a panic_. Kilalang-kilala na niya si Baekhyun, and siya yung tipo ng tao na nahihirapan talagang lumunok ng pride.

 

To the rescue naman siya kaagad para sa naiipit na kaibigan, "Hindi naman na niya kailangang ipakilala kasi kilala na natin kung sinong boyfriend ni Baekhyun."

 

Muli, sa ilalim ng table, ay hinawakan ng mahigpit ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Sa ginawa niyang ito ay napatingin sa kanya ng dahan-dahan ang kaibigan.

 

Tinignan niya sa mata si Baekhyun, as if saying, _"Leave this to me. Sagot kita."_

 

Napalaki naman ang ngiti ni Chanyeol dahil sa excitement, at kahit na sa mga kwento lang nina Chanyeol at Sehun nakilala ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, ay naexcite rin ito.

 

"Well, sino? Is it one of our high school batch mates? Or someone from college or work?", rinig na rinig ang galak sa boses ni Chanyeol, na medyo may kurot sa dibdib ni Baekhyun dahil ang dating sa kanya ay para bang gustung-gusto na ni Chanyeol na magkaroon siya ng ibang taong mamahalin, bukod sa kanya.

 

"Nope...", pakipot na sagot ni Sehun.

 

Nakangiti rin si Kyungsoo, kinikilig sa update sa love life ni Baekhyun, kahit na first time lang nilang magkita ng harap-harapan, in this case first time niyang makita at makilala si Baekhyun. Meanwhile, si Baekhyun ay walang ka-ide-idea na nage-exist sa buhay ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, much more na connected rin pala siya kay Sehun.

 

"I'm fully aware na I'm not in the position to assume ha, and I've only met Baekhyun just now, but I think I know kung sinong boyfriend niya,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Ha? Sino nga?", tanong ulit ng oblivious Chanyeol.

 

Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo kina Baekhyun at Sehun, hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti sa mga labi. "I've been noticing how you two were so close ever since nagsimula ‘yung dinner natin. If I'm guessing it right, kayong dalawa na diba?"

 

Turn naman ni Sehun na ngumiti ng abot-tainga, at itinaas na niya ang magkahawak na mga kamay nila ni Baekhyun para ipakita sa mga kausap. "Yes, matagal nang kami ni Baekhyun."

 

Sa pagkabigla niya ay pinigilan ni Baekhyun na tanggalin sa pagkakahawak ni Sehun ang kamay niya, pero naalala niya ang mga senyas sa kanya ni Sehun nang siya na ang maging topic ng conversation nila. Tama nga naman si Sehun, dahil ayaw magmukhang talunan ni Baekhyun sa harap nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

 

"Mag-iisang taon nang kami...", pinilit itago ni Baekhyun ang kaba niya sa pananalita, at nginitian lang ang mga kausap.

 

Matapos marinig ang confession ng dalawa niyang best friends ay naging masama ang timpla ng mukha ni Chanyeol at napansin ito ng mga kaibigan niya. "Teka... ano nang nangyari sa deal natin? Akala ko ba walang jowaan? Tropa-tropa lang diba?"

 

Nagkatinginan sina Sehun at Baekhyun, na tila ba pareho silang naguluhan sa naging reaction ni Chanyeol. Kung ano man ang dahilan ni Sehun kung bakit niya naisip na pagmukhaing may relasyon sila ni Baekhyun, at kung ano mang dahilan rin ng pagpayag ng isa sa kanya, ay parang nagwo-work out dahil sa di inaasahang reaction ng kaibigan nila. Akala nilang pareho ay magiging masaya si Chanyeol para sa kanilang dalawa, kahit na nagpapanggap lang sila at mukha namang hindi nahahalata ni Chanyeol sa ngayon.

 

Si Sehun na muli ang sumalo kay Baekhyun sa situation, dahil baka pag nagsalita pa siya ay mabuking sila. "Marami ng nangyari since umalis ka, Chanyeol. We were left with no one but each other, so you can't blame us kung magkamabutihan kami. And alam naman nating tatlo na matagal ko nang gusto si Baekhyun, diba?"

 

‘Yun na nga ‘yung point!", mabigla silang lahat sa paglakas bigla ng boses ni Chanyeol. Huminahon naman ulit ito sa pananalita ng makita ang reaction ng mga kasama. "Pare, parang sinamantala mo naman yung pagkakataon. Kaibigan pa rin naman natin si Baekhyun, and kaya nga tayo nagkaroon ng deal para di tayo magkasakitan, diba?"

 

"Hindi ko naman sasaktan si Baekhyun ah! Nagmamahalan kami, just like you and Kyungsoo. Can’t you just be happy for us?", paliwanang ni Sehun, and by his tone and facial expression sa pagdedepensa niya sa supposed-to-be-real relationship nila ni Baekhyun, ay napabilib niya ito dahil parang totoo ang lahat.

 

Hinawakan naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng asawa niya para kumalma ito, "They're right, babe. Choice naman nila ‘yan, and we should respect that as their friends. After all, that friendship deal was long overdue, and in my opinion naman all of you just agreed to that dahil you were all not ready for anything serious during that time..."

 

Sa pagpapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol ay napansin ni Baekhyun na parang ang dami na niyang alam tungkol sa friendship nilang tatlo... _tungkol sa kanya_... na kahit pilitin ni Baekhyun na mainis dahil kung sa ibang tao ay mukhang nagbibida-bidahan si Kyungsoo, ay napapahanga pa rin siya dahil sa sense ng mga sinasabi nito. _Maybe that's just one of the many things why Chanyeol chose him..._

 

"...I believe that Sehun and Baekhyun are mature enough to know what they're doing, right? Let go of that stupid deal and just let them be happy."

 

Matapos intindihin at pag-isipan ang sinabi ng asawa niya ay tumingin si Chanyeol kay Sehun.

 

"Basta hindi mo sasaktan si Baekhyun, we're good."

 

Tumango naman si Sehun, "You can trust me on that, dude."

 

Tumingin naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, at para pagaanin ang namuong tension sa atmosphere ay biniro nito ang kaibigan. "Sure ka na sa kanya?"

 

Napalunok si Baekhyun, dahil mukhang napapaniwala nila si Chanyeol, pati na rin si Kyingsoo, kahit na hindi malinaw sa kanya kung pareho ba sila ng dahilan ni Sehun kung bakit nila sinakyan ang pagpapanggap na ito.

 

Tumingin naman si Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Sehun, at sumagot.

 

"Yeah. I'm sure."

 

 

 

 

 

"Tangina! Akala ko ba sure ka? Diba nung tinanong ka ni Chanyeol sabi mo sure ka? Wala ka pala eh,” tanong ni Sehun matapos niyang pagbuksan ng pinto ng sasakyan si Baekhyun.

 

Hinintay naman ni Baekhyun na makaupo si Sehun sa driver's seat bago niya ito sumbatan.

 

"Eh gago ka pala eh! Inipit mo na ako sa situation, may magagawa pa ba ako? Alangan namang itanggi ko diba? Eh di nagmukha kang tanga... nagmukha tayong tanga, and that cannot be."

 

Buti nalang at nauna nang umuwi sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, at nasa parking basement silang dalawa ni Sehun kaya walang kaso kung magsigawan man sila sa loob ng sasakyan.

 

Humarap naman si Sehun matapos niyang huminga ng malalim para ikalma ang sarili. Hindi naman talaga siya nagagalit kay Baekhyun, never naman siya nagalit dito as far as he can recall, pero naaasar lang siya sa pagka-ungrateful ng kaibigan na di man lang in-acknowledge ang effort niya to save his lonely ass sa harap ng taong pinakamamahal niya kanina.

 

"Can't you just be thankful? Alam mo naman siguro kung bakit ko sinabing boyfriend mo ako diba? I know you and your pride so well, Baek.", ngumiti naman nang nakakaasar si Sehun, trying to lighten up the mood.

 

Mukha namang effective, since Sehun knows how to navigate Baekhyun's mood swings and such, after all those years na magkaibigan sila and they always have each other's back. Sa mga mata nga ng iba, sa sobrang closeness nila, ay naging item na silang dalawa. _Baekhyun and Sehun. Sehun and Baekhyun._ They always come in a pair, kaya nagugulat ang lahat kapag nililinaw nila na magbest friends lang talaga sila at platonic lang ang relationship nilang dalawa... well, at least for Baekhyun since may feelings pa ring involved for Sehun.

 

Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun as he sarcastically said, "Okay, fine. Thanks ha."

 

"Look, we were almost like a couple rin naman, since we're always together and we're inseparable. It wouldn't hurt us naman diba kung magpapanggap tayo?", Sehun explained.

 

Medyo matagal nag-isip si Baekhyun, weighing all of the consequences. May point rin naman si Sehun, and tama siya that it was his pride playing a big role sa paged-decide niya. He really doesn't want Chanyeol to think that he had waited in vain for him after four years, only to find out that he's already married, and he had left a lot pf promises involving the two of them together hanging. In addition, ayaw niya rin talagang magpatalo kay Kyungsoo, though mukha naman siyang mabait na tao. It's just that Baekhyun really hates losing, and ayaw niya ‘yung fact na natalo nalang siya nang hindi pa man nagsisimula ang laban.

 

"You know what? This whole plan of pagpapanggap is so immature and all, and papayag ako sa proposal mo... kasi..."

 

"Kasi?", hinintay naman ni Sehun na magpatuloy si Baekhyun dahil mukhang nag-aalangan ito.

 

"I don't know if this is just me assuming things, pero bakit parang big deal pa rin kay Chanyeol yung deal natin? I mean... Kyungsoo's right. Dahil ba may feelings din siya para sa akin, kaya naging ganoon ang reaction niya kanina, or..."

 

Tinawanan lang naman siya ni Sehun, at pinaghahampas naman siya ni Baekhyun pabalik. "Naasa ka pa rin talaga hanggang ngayon? Ang tagal na noon, Baek! Try mo kaya mag-move on at humanap ng iba?"

 

_Hindi mo na nga kailangang maghanap ng iba eh. I’m here, Baek. If only you could see how I still love you after all those years…_

 

"Gusto ko na rin namang mag-move on, Sehun. You know that. Pero narealize ko... gusto ko ulit subukan, for one last time, to win Chanyeol back."

 

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, " _So tayo na?"_

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa biglang pagshift ng expression ni Sehun, "Tanga! Di naman 'to totoo. Magpapanggap lang tayo, remember?"

 

_Oo nga pala. Ako nga pala yung mas umaasa na may tayong dalawa._

 

"Yeah. Walang talu-talo. Hindi talaga tayo,” malinaw na sabi ni Sehun, kahit na deep down inside ay masayang-masaya siya na napapayag niya si Baekhyun, na maging silang dalawa, kahit na nagpapanggap lang sila. For Sehun, this is what's real. This is what matters, him and Baekhyun.

 

_It wouldn't be long until Baekhyun realizes that I'm the one right for him..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Gago ka, Sehun Oh! Napakagago mong hayop ka!", sigaw ni Baekhyun, nangangamoy ang alak sa kanyang hininga.

 

Latang-lata at puro pasa na ang braso ni Sehun sa kakahampas at kakasuntok ng kaibigan, pero nakukuha niya pa ring tawanan ito. Maging siya man ay lasing na, but he's obviously soberer than Baekhyun, who has this habit of talking too much until he's bawling his eyes out whenever he's dead-ass drunk.

 

"Iiyak mo lang 'yan, babe,” sabi niya habang sinandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya.

 

Inangat naman agad ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya at umupo ng maayos. Humarap siya kay Sehun, nakataas ang isang kilay, at nagtanong, "Anong babe?! Hindi mo ako babe!"

 

Natawa na naman si Sehun. Baekhyun's very talkative in his natural state, but he's way more animated kapag may alcohol nang nadaloy sa katawan niya. "Boyfriend mo ako..." itinuro ni Sehun ang sarili niya gamit ang isang daliri ni Baekhyun, "...at boyfriend naman kita. Nagpapanggap tayo para pagselosin si Chabyeol, diba? Para ma-prove natin 'yang hunch mo na may feelings pa siya sa'yo."

 

Marahan namang tumango si Baekhyun, at isinandal ang mabigat na niyang ulo sa dibdib ni Sehun. Niyakap na rin ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran ng best friend niya at umiyak, this time not the hysterical crying diva Baekhyun, but the deeply hurt and grieving Baekhyun.

 

"Paano kung hindi effective?", tanong niya kay Sehun habang pinunasan niya ang mga luha niya.

 

Ginulo ng bahagya ni Sehun ang buhok ni Baekhyun, his way of comforting him, at tinanong pabalik, "Eh paano kung effective? Anong plano mo?"

 

Naramdaman ni Sehun na umiiling si Baekhyun. "I don't know... Maybe, hanggang dito nalang talaga kami ni Chanyeol. After all, may Kyungsoo na siya..."

 

"Yeah, I get your point. I know you're desperate but you're not that type of person na maninira ng isang marriage. One thing's for sure, we're both doing this for your ego..."

 

Hindi pa man natatapos magsalita si Sehun ay iniuntog nalang bigla ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa baba ni Sehun. Napa- _aray_ naman si Sehun at napahawak sa baba niya.

 

"Fuck! Para san 'yun?!"

 

Nakakunot ang mga noo ni Baekhyun, wearing his smug look that Sehun still finds adorable, at nagreklamo siyang, "Ikaw! Ikaw ang may kasalanan kung bakit nakilala ni Chanyeol 'yang too-good-to-be-true mong pinsan! It's all your fault!"

 

Bumalik na naman siya sa hysterical self niya, at pilit inalala ni Sehun kung bakit nga ba siya napapayag ng best friend niya na uminom sa loob ng isang bar.

 

"So wala kang balak mag-explain sa akin?", Baekhyun asked as he crossed his arms above his chest.

 

Mahinahon namang sumagot si Sehun, talking slower than usual para maintindihan siya ng isang lasing na Baekhyun.

 

"Look, oo, aaminin kong ako ang nagpakilala sa kanilang dalawa. But trust me, noong unang beses kong nalaman na nagde-date na silang dalawa, gusto ko nang ikwento sayo..."

 

Baekhyun seems to be listening intently, and Sehun continued, "...kaso, narealize namin ni Chanyeol na masasaktan ka, kaya hindi na namin sinabi. Alam mo naming ayaw naming nasasaktan ka, diba?"

 

"Tapos ano? Isang araw babalik nalang siya dito sa Pilipinas na kasal na siya kay Kyungsoo? Kaibigan niyo ba talaga ako?! Best friends ko pa man din kayo, so paano niyo nalihim sa akin si Kyungsoo?"

 

"I've known Kyungsoo since we were kids, and he really is the type of person who gives importance to his privacy. Isang malaking factor na rin yun siguro..."

 

"Eh kahit na..."

 

Tinakpan na ni Sehun ng kamay niya ang bibig ni Baekhyun para hindi na ito makapagsalita pa. "Look at how you handle the situation now, para kang bata, what more kung nalaman mo na may sila na noong college? Hindi ka makaka-graduate on time, Baek. Kilala kita."

 

Natahimik nalang si Baekhyun nang marealize na tama si Sehun, at wala na rin namang saysay na sisihin niya ang mga kaibigan niya dahil nangyari na at wala na siyang magagawa. Niyakap na ulit ni Baekhyun si Sehun.

 

Umiyak na naman siya, this time not the hysterical type of ugly crying, but the heartfelt one. "Eh paano tayo pagkatapos ng kalokohang 'to?"

 

Hinimas naman ni Sehun ang likod ng kaibigan, since he knows that that was the alcohol in Baekhyun speaking.

 

He smiled a bittersweet one, thankful that Baekhyun couldn't see the expression he's wearing now. "Eh di balik tayo sa pagiging mag-best friends. Nothing will change, Baek."

 

Sehun felt the pang of his words hitting straight home. Pinaalala niya sa sarili niya na kahit anong mangyari, si Chanyeol pa rin ang mahal ni Baekhyun, at siya naman yung best friend na laging nandiyan para sa kanya. He knows Baekhyun's hurting right at that moment, pero nararamdaman din niya ang sakit.

 

Wala nang kaso sa kanya kung magpapakatanga siya kay Baekhyun, na siya pa nga ang nag-propose na magpanggap silang magkarelasyon for the sake of validating Baekhyun's ego. Wala na rin naman siyang maisip na paraan on how to have Baekhyun as his lover, even if it's all pretend and it's unreal, kaya naman when the right opportunity came in the form of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, he grabbed it. Oo, selfish na kung selfish, but Sehun would do anything to make Baekhyun realize that he's the one for him.

 

 

 

 

 

Halos 4 AM na natapos mag-inuman ang dalawa, at mabuti nalang ay mataas ang alcohol tolerance ni Sehun kaya nakuha niya pang ipag-drive pauwi si Baekhyun. This was their usual routine whenever they drink, silang dalawa man or with their other friends.

 

Pero iba ang tama ni Baekhyun ngayong gabi, dala na rin ng raging roller coaster of emotions niya. Muntik na ngang iwanan ni Sehun si Baekhyun kanina pero hindi naman niya maloloko ang sarili niya. Hindi niya matitiis na iwanan si Baekhyun at this bad state; hindi naman niya talaga kayang iwanan si Baekhyun.

 

Dahil nga parati namang napunta si Sehun sa condo ni Baekhyun ay binati siya kaagad ng guard na naka-duty.

 

"Good evening po, Sir! Mukhang lasing na lasing jowa mo ah,” bati nito kay Sehun.

 

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun, dahil hanggang ngayon ay akala pa rin ni Kuya Guard na magjowa silang dalawa ng best friend niya. "Naparami lang po ng inom, Kuya. Akyat na po kami."

 

“Oh ‘wag padalus-dalos ha. ‘Wag po kalimutan gumamit ng proteksyon, Sir!”, sigaw ng security guard at natawa naman si Sehun nang hinihintay nila magbukas ang pinto ng elevator.

 

Silang dalawa lang ang nasa loob ng elevator, at hinang-hina na si Baekhyun dahil sa pagkakalasing. Almost lahat ng body weight niya ay itinuon nalang niya kay Sehun, who finally decided to carry him on his back dahil for sure ay mahihirapan itong maglakad papunta sa unit niya. Ayaw naman ni Sehun na mabulabog ni Baekhyun ang mga kapitbahay niya with his wobbly walking.

 

Nang marating na nila ang 23rd floor ay dumeretso na kaagad si Sehun sa unit ni Kyungsoo. Buti na lamang at binigyan siya ng kaibigan ng spare key kaya naman hindi na niya kailangan pang hanapin ito kay Baekhyun para makapasok sila.

 

Hindi na binuksan ni Sehun ang lahat ng ilaw sa loob dahil alam niyang ayaw ni Baekhyun ng masyadong maliwanag, kaya naman ang lamp shade lang sa may side table ng kama ni Baekhyun ang binuksan niya.

 

Inihiga na niya si Baekhyun sa kama at tinanggal ang mga sapatos nito, at inadjust naman ang ulo nito sa unan. Alam niyang hindi pa talaga tulog si Baekhyun dahil nag-murmur pa ito, na hindi naman na naintindihan ni Sehun.

 

Kumuha siya ng random shirt at pair of shorts sa loob ng cabinet ni Baekhyun, at ipinatong ito sa side table.

 

"Bihisan lang kita, Baek,” mahinang sabi ni Sehun dahil ayaw niyang magising totally si Baekhyun. Tumango lang si Baekhyun, acknowledging Sehun.

 

It's not like it's the first time that Sehun's going to do this, dahil same scenario lang naman ang nangyayari pag nalalasing ng sobra si Baekhyun, pero lumalakas pa rin talaga ang kabog ng dibdib niya whenever he unbuttons the top that Baekhyun's wearing. Marahan niyang tinanggal ang suot na polo ni Baekhyun, and he noticed that his clear skin was a great contrast to the darkness of the room.

 

Everytime he does this, he always notices how Baekhyun's small figure awes him. Upon realizing that he's been staring longer than the usual, he then shifted his gaze to the shirt on the side table that's waiting to be worn, at isinuot na ito kay Baekhyun, assisting him in the process.

 

He then worked his way in removing Baekhyun's pants out of the way, but this time he made it quick since aware si Sehun sa mga nararamdaman niya, especially on this night, for his best friend. _Self-control, Sehun. Si Baekhyun ‘yan, si Sehun ka. There’s a clear and well-defined line that you should never ever cross._

 

Matapos bihisan si Baekhyun ay tiniklop na ni Sehun ang pinaghubaran niya para ilagay ito sa laundry basket. Ngunit bago pa man siya makatayo ay hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at pinigilan ito.

 

Nakapikit pa rin si Baekhyun, pero nangingilid ang mga luha nito. "Don't go. Please?"

 

Ngumiti naman si Sehun dahil tila ang lakas talaga ng tama ng alak kay Baekhyun. "Wag kang OA. Ililigpit ko lang 'tong mga damit mo."

 

Humigpit naman ang pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Baekhyun. "Please don't leave me just like what he did..."

 

May kung anong sakit na naramdaman si Sehun nang marinig ang namamaos na boses ni Baekhyun, na kahit ang drunk self niya ang nagsasalita ay si Chanyeol pa rin ang bukambibig nito. _Si Chanyeol naman palagi..._

 

Napabuntung-hininga nalang si Sehun at umupong muli sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

 

"Okay, fine. Hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo,” and as soon as he said that, Baekhyun forcefully pulled Sehun towards him. Napadagan nalang si Sehun kay Baekhyun, careful not to put too much wait on his friend.

 

Tatayo na sana kaagad si Sehun nang yakapin siyang bigla ni Baekhyun sa leeg niya. Baekhyun smiled, his drooping eyes half open and the alcohol blushing his cheeks, as if flirting with Sehun, and asked, "Boyfriend na kita diba?"

 

Sehun knows that Baekhyun's just making fun of him, pero hindi naman niya kayang mainis sa taong lasing, kaya naman sumagot nalang siya. "Yeah. I'm yours, and you are mine... well, at least for two months, yeah..."

 

"Kiss me then,” walang anu-anong paanyaya ni Baekhyun, closing his eyes and waiting if Sehun will give in.

 

Nabigla si Sehun sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, dahil kahit na palagi niyang inaalalayan ito kapag lasing, ay ngayon lang nangyari ito.

 

Hindi alam ni Sehun kung nasa tamang pag-iisip ba si Baekhyun kung kaya niya nasabi ‘yun, pero hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang sarili niya. After all, nakainom din naman siya, and they can both blame it on the alcohol. It's just that Sehun's fully aware of what's happening, and he's not sure if this is what Baekhyun also wanted. Maybe it's just not the alcohol, maybe it's also that longing for Baekhyun that is winning Sehun's conscience over.

 

Alam ni Sehun na hindi niya dapat i-take advantage ang weak state ni Baekhyun ngayon, for he also knows that his best friend may possibly be not aware of what's going to happen, but he instantly gave in as soon as his lips touched Baekhyun's soft ones.

 

The kiss started softly, just his lips brushing against Baekhyun's. It was beyond Sehun's imagination that finally he got the chance to kiss the person he really loves, na para bang ang tagal niyang hinintay bago maranasan ito.

 

They shared the sweet kiss for quite a few seconds before Sehun pulled back and looked Baekhyun straight in the eyes. Baekhyun, on the other hand, just had his eyes open as if he was still dreaming, wanting to feel Sehun's lips back on his.

 

"Baekhyun, sure ka na ba dito? You're not out of your mind, right?"

 

Baekhyun just smiled, and Sehun's heart melted. Hinintay ni Sehun ang confirmation ni Baekhyun, but his best friend's sweet smile turned to a frown.

 

Napahawak nalang si Baekhyun sa sumasakit niyang ulo at dahan-dahan itong umiling. "I'm sorry, Sehun..."

 

Naguluhan naman si Sehun, dahil parang kanina lang ay ramdam niya pa ang mga labi ni Baekhyun na hinahalikan siya. "Why?"

 

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, "Ang gago ko. I'm sorry."

 

Nanginig ang boses ni Baekhyun ng sabihin niya yun. Iniharap naman ni Sehun ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanya, at nang mapansin niyang naiiyak ang best friend niya ay pinunasan niya ang mga luha nito at hinalikan niya ito sa noo.

 

"Bakit ka nagsosorry?"

 

Hindi pa rin makatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, "Ako talaga yung gago, Sehun. I imagined you were Chanyeol, that's why I kissed you. I'm sorry."

 

Parang sinampal na naman si Sehun ng reality, at nag-flashback lahat ng pagkakataon na nandiyan siya para kay Baekhyun mula nang umalis si Chanyeol, na para bang nabalewala nalang ngayon.

 

Gustong magalit ni Sehun kay Baekhyun, pero hindi niya magawa. Heto na naman siya at nagpapakatanga, pero wala, mahal niya si Baekhyun kahit na hindi naman siya mahal nito. Siguro ganoon lang talaga magmahal si Sehun. He would be willing to risk everything, even his own happiness, for the person he loves.

 

Umasa si Sehun na hindi makita ni Baekhyun ang lungkot sa mga mata niya, kaya ngumiti lang siya dito habang inaayos ang magulong buhok nito.

 

"It's okay. You can even call me by his name, if you want. After all, nagpapanggap lang naman tayo diba?", Sehun said, each word stabbing daggers in his heart. “I wouldn’t mind if you’ll call me ‘Chanyeol’ while we’re making love…”

 

Mas lumala pa ang sakit na naramdaman nk Sehun ng tumango si Baekhyun at hinila siya papalapit sa kanya.

 

_"I love you, Chanyeol."_

_"I love you, Baekhyun..."_

 

They then started sharing the night together, as the soft and sweet kisses turned into deep and passionate ones. Sehun felt Baekhyun letting go of his inhibitions through the way that he lightly pulls his hair to deepen the kiss even further, while Sehun brushed the thought na si Chanyeol pa rin ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun. Kahit physical intimacy lang ito para kay Baekhyun, Sehun's glad that finally he can show Baekhyun how he really loves him. This is not just sex for Sehun. This is something more than he and Baekhyun can even comprehend.

 

 

 

 

 

The clothes that Sehun let Baekhyun wore last night were now nowhere to be seen, and Baekhyun still feels where Sehun's lips planted kisses on every inch of his body, as well as parts of him that Sehun's hands were able to touch and reach.

 

Pagkagising niya ay wala si Sehun sa tabi niya, but the crumpled bed sheets were the evidence that what happened between them last night was not just an imagination nor a dream.

 

It wasn't long enough nang pumasok rin si Sehun sa unit niya na may dalang brown bag containing two breakfast meals that he had bought sa convenience store sa baba ng condominium na tinutuluyan ni Baekhyun.

 

"Good morning, sunshine.", and just like the sun, Sehun smiled cheerfully sa boyfriend niya. _Correction, Sehun. Best friend mo si Baekhyun, at nagpapanggap lang kayo._

 

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun pabalik, pero tinanong niya si Sehun habang pinapainit nito sa microwave ang mga biniling pagkain.

 

"Just to clarify things, did we...", Baekhyun was not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

 

"Yeah, we had sex last night, if that’s what you were asking,” Sehun casually said as if it was not a big deal, when in fact gusto niyang maulit-ulit ang mga nangyari kagabi, at mahihirapan siyang kalimutan ang mga ito kung sakali mang hindi na ito mauulit pa.

 

Baekhyun then remembered what happened last night - his heartbreaking discovery na ikinasal na si Chanyeol sa ibang bansa and with Sehun keeping this secret from him, his hysterical ugly crying sa bar last night, his plan of pretending as a couple with Sehun just to validate his pride, and the unexpectedly heated and passionate night that he had shared with his best friend.

 

Nang mapansin ni Sehun na natahimik si Baekhyun, and knowing him for too long ay alam niyang nago-overthink ang kaibigan, he then explained, "Just to give you a recap, nagpapanggap tayong mag-boyfriend. We both agreed to this, and no worries, if you don't want to have sex with me, that would just be a one-night thing for us..."

 

Baekhyun heard the guilt in Sehun's voice, and pinigilan niya na mag-explain ang kaibigan, "No... I know this is all consensual... but... do we really have to go this far?"

 

Tinignan ni Sehun si Baekhyun ng matagal, and during that lapse of time, it was a first time in a very long time na hindi niya mabasa ang expression ng best friend niya.

 

"So... itigil na natin?", Sehun said even though he felt a lump in his throat as the words went out. _Napakabilis naman palang matatapos ng lahat._

 

Baekhyun just shook his head and said no. Alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi lang physical moment ang nangyari kagabi, dahil may di maipaliwanag na feeling siyang nararamdaman habang tinitignan from a very short distance si Sehun.

 

Nang tumunog na ang microwave oven at inilabas na ni Sehun ang pagkain para palamigin ng kaunti, ay tumungo siya sa kama at umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun, who was still naked under the sheets.

 

Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun, unsure of what is going to happen next. Nabigla na lang siya ng halikan siya ni Sehun, at mas lalo niyang ikinabigla na hindi niya ito pinigilan at humalik din siya pabalik. This kiss was nothing more like the kisses they have shared last night, while Sehun was inside his very soul and was engulfing his entire existence with his as they became one.

 

When they pulled each other from the kiss, Sehun's hands still at Baekhyun's nape and the other's hands on his shoulders, the two of them smiled. Hindi nila in-expect that everything that has happened last night had lead them in this conveniently complicated situation.

 

Sehun planted small kisses on Baekhyun's face, trying to kiss away all the drowsiness and hangover left. "So, can we do it again?"

 

Hinampas naman siya bigla ni Baekgyun sa balikat, "Gago ka ba? Hindi nga ako sure kung makakatayo ako sa mga pinag-gagawa mo sa akin kagabi eh!"

 

Sehun laughed, as he remembered being gentle in carressing Baekhyun all night, at the thought of them having sex being not that big of a deal para kay Baekhyun, who had saved his virginity until now. _For me._ Sehun really doesn’t care if Baekhyun’s still pure before they did what they did last night, dahil hindi naman talaga mahalaga ‘yun, but he’s glad that Baekhyun’s first time was with him.

 

"Kakargahin naman kita kung di mo kayang maglakad", Sehun was still laughing when he noticed that Baekhyun's expression changed once again.

 

"Mas gago pala ako kagabi. I remember I kept calling you ‘Chanyeol’, and that was an asshole move...", yumuko na lamang si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya matignan ng deretso si Sehun, "...I'm sorry."

 

Sehun then tilted Baekhyun's face towards his. "It's okay. I told you naman diba? You can call me by his name everytime we're gonna do it, if that will make you happy."

 

Baekhyun just looked at Sehun's eyes and did not speak. Hindi niya rin naman alam kung ano ang sasabihin dahil sobra-sobra na kung gagawin pa ni Sehun ‘yun. One thing's for sure, he's lucky enough to have Sehun in his life, especially now since he's at his lowest and most desperate state.

 

Sehun continued, "After all, we're just having sex, which normal real-life couples usually do. Nagpapanggap naman tayong mag-jowa, so why not include sex as a bonus, diba?"

 

Sehun tried to lighten up the mood, but Baekhyun's unsure and apologetic expression still hasn't changed. "So sex lang talaga 'to para sayo?", tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

Unlike him, Sehun still kept his gaze at Baekhyun. He moved his face closer to Baekhyun, and as he was about to kiss Baekhyun's lips once again, he tilted his head and whispered on the other's ear instead. "Gusto mo bang totohanin nalang natin? Alam mo naman na I've always had the hots for you, right?"

 

Baekhyun knows that Sehun's seducing him, kaya naman mahina niya itong itinulak at ngumiti, finally giving up on this whole uncertainty going on between him and Sehun.

 

Instead of being offended by Baekhyun's reaction, Sehun still found it cute. Ginulo niya ang magulo nang buhok ni Baekhyun and smiled. "I was just kidding, okay? We won't have sex if you don't really like it."

 

"No!", nabigla si Sehun sa mabilis na response ni Baekhyun at napangiti ito, "... I never said that we should stop. It's just that..."

 

Hinintay ni Sehun na tapusin ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya, pero tuwang-tuwa siya nang malaman na hindi nila ititigil kung ano man ang nasimulan nila. All of this was not planned, but everything seems to be working out for him.

 

"...paano pag tapos na tayong magpanggap? Paano na tayong dalawa?"

 

Everything about Baekhyun was unsure, at maging si Sehun man ay di sigurado kung anong mangyayari sa kanilang dalawa, but he had no choice but to reassure Baekhyun that everything will be fine.

 

"Sabi ko nga, eh di balik tayo sa pagiging mag-best friends. It's as simple as that."

 

 

 

 

 

More than a month has passed since that one fateful night nang mapagpasyahan ng mag-best friends na sina Baekhyun at Sehun ang magpanggap bilang magkarelasyon para tignan kung bibigay ba si Chanyeol at kung magseselos naman si Kyungsoo.

 

"But all our efforts are in vain. Feeling ko nag-aaksaya lang tayo ng oras,” reklamo ni Baekhyun, as his small frame is being cuddled by Sehun, their naked bodies covered under the same blanket.

 

Yes, that supposedly one-night thing became a routine for the two of them, since nilinaw naman nilang dalawa na sex lang ang lahat. It's actually a win-win situation for the both of them, since gusto naman talaga ni Sehun si Baekhyun, and he thinks that it's enough na ganito nalang ang set-up nila dahil si Chanyeol pa rin ang focus ni Baekhyun sa ngayon. Lahat naman ay naging okay na rin kay Baekhyun dahil napaglalabasan niya ng frustrations so Sehun, kapag nakikita niyang masaya si Chanyeol sa piling ni Kyungsoo, whether it's inside or outside the sheets.

 

Sehun sniffed Baekhyun's nape, at naamoy niya pa rin ang strawberry scented na shampoo na ginamit nito kagabi pa. "Ikaw ang bahala. Pwede mo naman akong sabihan kung ititigil na natin eh. Madali naman akong kausap. Pero hindi ganyan yung Baekhyun na kilala ko, kasi hindi nasuko ‘yun eh."

 

Baekhyun turned around and looked at Sehun, whose face is being illuminated by the sunlight passing through the window of the villa that they're staying in. They were staying in a beach resort, treat na rin sa kanila nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo since sila ang nagpe-prepare para sa wedding ceremony nila. During that time, sinusubukan pa rin nilang pagselosin si Chanyeol, dahil laging nakabuntot sa kanila si Sehun, who was supposed to be Baekhyun's boyfriend. Mula sa pagpili ng flowers, ng mga damit, ng mga pagkain at ng mismong wedding cake ay naging involved si Sehun as if silang dalawa ni Baekhyun ang ikakasal. Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo as well, have noticed this and interpreted it as Sehun just being a hands-on boyfriend sa wedding planning activity ng boyfriend niyang si Baekhyun.

 

"Halos lahat na kasi ginawa natin, pero parang wala lang naman kay Chanyeol at Kyungsoo..."

 

Baekhyun then enumerated all of the things that he and Sehun did para pagselosin si Chanyeol, and to their demise, hindi nga naging effective ni isa sa mga pinag-gagawa nila. Sa mga mata nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, they were just a sweet couple who are madly and deeply in love with one another. Ang ironic pa nga dahil sabi ni Kyungsoo ay naaalala niya kung paano sila nagsimula ni Chanyeol sa mga sweet shenanigans na pinapakita nina Sehun at Baekhyun.

 

"But I know you don't give up easily...", sabi ni Sehun, encouraging Baekhyun, kahit na siya man ay nagsasawa nang magpanggap dahil gusto niyang totohanin nalang ang lahat ng nangyayari sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Minsan nga ay gusto na niyang suntukin sa mukha si Chanyeol dahil napakamanhid nito at hindi man lang binibigyang pansin si Baekhyun, o kaya naman ay aminin na lang kay Kyungsoo ang lahat-lahat ng napagkasunduan nila ni Baekhyun, pero alam naman niya na hindi niya yun pwedeng gawin dahil magagalit sa kanya si Baekhyun.

 

"Three weeks nalang ikakasal na sila ulit...", Baekhyun said, as if reminding himself.

 

"So ano nang plano ng boyfriend ko?", Sehun asked, trying to look adorable hoping na pangitiin si Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun smiled, but his mind was wandering to someone else. "Actually, nahihirapan na akong mag-isip, since lahat ng pwedeng gawin ng mag-jowa ay naipakita na natin sa kanila... What if I ask Jongdae for help? What do you think?"

 

Mabilis namang umiling si Sehun. "Nope! ‘Wag si Jongdae! Alam mo naman ang mga nangyayari kapag tinutulungan ka niya diba? Jongdae means chaos! He’s very inconsistent and very unexpected!"

 

Naalala ni Baekhyun ang mga pagkakataong nilapitan niya si Jongdae, lalo na noong mga college days kapag nahihirapan siya sa academics man o sa personal niyang buhay at hindi siya matulungan ng mga best friends niya for some reason, and realized that Sehun was right.

 

"Yeah, I know lagi akong napapahamak kapag nagpapatulong ako kay Jongdae, but I'm definitely sure that he knows what to do."

 

Nakita na ni Sehun ang determination sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, at alam niyang buo na ang decision nito na humingi ng tulong kay Jongdae.

 

"I warned you. There's no turning back. Ang sa akin lang naman ay sana natuto ka na noon pa man. Basta hindi ako nagkulang ng paalala sayo ha."

 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, "Sir! Yes, Sir! Alam ko naman kung anong pinapasok ko. Desperate times call for desperate measures, diba?"

 

College friend and business partner ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, and they're a great tandem sa pag-organize ng mga events, kaya naman hindi na magiging mahirap sa kanya na kausapin ito at hingian ng tulong sa pagpapaselos kay Chanyeol dahil involved naman si Jongdae sa pagpe-prepare ng wedding nila.

 

Matapos magbihis ay nagpaalam lang muna si Baekhyun kay Sehun para tawagan lang si Jongdae over the phone. He was just staring at Baekhyun, who was wearing his overly-sized shirt and just his boxers, and found himself smiling. Kahit na kay Chanyeol pa rin umiikot amg mundo ni Baekhyun, even if he’s resorting to ask the problematic Jongdae for help para lang mapatunayan na may feelings pa rin si Chanyeol para sa kanya, ay kuntento na rin siya sa ganitong set up nila ng best friend niya.

 

Alam naman ni Sehun ang kahahantungan ng lahat, dahil witness siya kung gaano kamahal nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo ang isa't isa. _Kung mahalin lang din sana ako pabalik ni Baekhyun..._ He just doesn't want to spoil Baekhyun's efforts in validating himself, even if there’s really no need for that. Sigurado si Sehun na kahit ano man ang mangyari sa dulo ng pagpapanggap nila, na kahit masaktan man ng sobra si Baekhyun sa magiging resulta, ay handa siyang saluhin si Baekhyun mula sa pagkawasak niya. Ano pa nga ba't after all those years ay palagi nalang siya ang masasandalan ni Baekhyun? Sigurado rin si Sehun na he will pursue Baekhyun right after the wedding, at wala na siyang pakielam kung maging awkward man sa kanya ang kaibigan dahil nag-agree siya na babalik sila sa dati bilang mag best friends, especially now that Sehun got to experience what it was like to be Baekhyun's lover.

 

Naputol naman ang daydreaming episode ni Sehun nang biglang pumasok si Baekhyun. "Shit! Chanyeol needs our help!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Dude! Muntik na kaming maaksidente kanina sa bilis ng pagda-drive ko para lang pumunta dito? Tapos wedding vow lang pala pino-problema mo?", reklamo ni Sehun matapos marinig kung bakit sila biglang pinapunta ni Chanyeol sa friendship restaurant nila.

 

Ngarag na rin si Baekhyun sa pag-aalala, but he was able to breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing Chanyeol's demise. "Akala ko naman may nag-back out na caterer, or florist, kaya naman binilisan namin ang pagpunta rito. Anyway, it's a good thing that all of that is settled dahil ang lapit na ng wedding niyo ni Kyungsoo."

 

"Speaking of Kyungsoo, where's your husband?", Sehun asked.

 

"I called his friends and asked them na isama muna si Kyungsoo elsewhere. Syempre, he shouldn't be aware of what I would say to him sa wedding vow ko sa kanya, right?", Chanyeol answered.

 

Matapos mawala ang adrenaline sa sistema ni Baekhyun, ay na-realize nito na tuloy na tuloy na talaga ang 2nd wedding nila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, na para bang gusto na niyang sumuko right at that moment. As much as he tried to hide his disappontment, he smiled and asked, "So... may nasimulan ka na ba?"

 

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Chanyeol and brought out a piece of paper. Agad naman itong kinuha ni Sehun at binasa ito, going through all the scribbles, erasures and Chanyeol's handwriting. Napakunot nalang ang noo ni Sehun matapos itong basahin.

 

"Ano, bro? Okay na ba?", nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol, dahil kahit may wedding vow na sila ni Kyungsoo sa isa't isa noong unang beses silang magpakasal ay tila ba mas nahihirapan siyang gumawa ngayon. "Ayoko kasing may maulit ako sa mga nasabi ko na nung first wedding namin, kaya nahihirapan akong gumawa."

 

Napag-isip-isip naman si Sehun, while Baekhyun was just staring at his two best friends. Ipinaubaya na ito ni Baekhyun dahil kahit na siya ang wedding planner sa kanilang dalawa ay di hamak na mas magaling si Sehun when it comes to flowery words.

 

"Sige nga. Baek, tayo ka dito,” utos ni Sehun kay Baekhyun, na kahit na nabigla ay sumunod din naman.

 

Hindi alam nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang idea ni Sehun, pero susundin lang nila kahit ano man ang sabihin nito. Sinabihan naman niya si Chanyeol na tumayo sa harap ni Baekhyun.

 

"Okay. Hold his hands, then pretend that he's Kyungsoo. Tell your wedding vow to him,” sabi ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na hinawakan naman kaagad ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

 

"What?! Bakit ako?", pilit tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya ito binitawan.

 

"Alangan namang ako?", hindi pa rin naaalis ang inis ni Sehun, pero gusto niya rin namang tulungan ang kaibigan niya. "Baek, please? _Nagpapanggap lang naman kayo diba? This isn't real_."

 

Upon hearing what Sehun said, may para bang hindi mabasang expression si Baekhyun sa mukha ng kaibigan niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung sila pa ba ni Chanyeol ang tinutukoy ni Sehun, o silang dalawa dahil sila naman talaga ang nagpapanggap sa situation na ito. May kung ano mang guilt na naramdaman si Baekhyun, at hindi na siya nagsalita pa.

 

Bago pa man makapagreklamo pang muli si Baekhyun ay huminga na ng malalim si Chanyeol at nagsimulang sabihin ang sinaulo niyang wedding vow.

 

"Kyungsoo, ever since the day I met you, my life has changed. I am so lucky to be your husband, and now that we're renewing our wedding vows, I promise you that we will still be each other's best friend, teacher, and confidante. I know that every day, we are each other's greatest challenge since we're not a perfect couple, but we are always willing to take risk, since you are the love of my life, and I am yours. You have been continuously making me a better person everyday, which makes me feel truly blessed since you are a part of my life, which as of our first wedding day, and today, becomes our journey together. I love you, Kyungsoo."

 

Nag-expect si Baekhyun na hindi siya matititigan ni Chanyeol sa mga mata habang binabanggit ang wedding vow niya, dahil umaasa siya na baka may awkwardness o kung ano mang dahilan na maiilang ang kausap sa kanya dahil ayaw niyang ma-realize na si Baekhyun dapat ang pinili niya at hindi si kyungsoo. Pero habang binabanggit ang bawat salita, ay nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, his eyes staring at a single direction as if fishing for the words that he had memorized. Baekhyun hadn't felt the sincerity of the words, nor did he felt anything special at all, maybe because the words that Chanyeol said were really not meant for him.

 

Naputol ang train of thoughts ni Baekhyun nang magsalita si Sehun. "Is that it?"

 

Napatingin na naman si Chanyeol kay Sehun at binitawan na nito ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun, na naguguluhan sa sarili niya dahil ni hindi man lang siya nakaramdam ng kahit anong kilig, kagaya ng inaasahan niya. _Si Chanyeol ‘to eh, nagsasalita sa harap ko ng wedding vow niya. Ang tagal kong hinintay ‘to… pero bakit ganito?_

 

Nagtataka si Baekhyun, dahil ito na, kahit nagpapanggap lang si Chanyeol at ang tingin niya sa kanya ay si Kyungsoo, ay narinig na niya ang mga salitang palagi niyang pinapangarap na banggitin sa sa kanya ni Chanyeol, pero tila ba wala itong epekto sa kanya.

 

"It was good. The words you chose were great,” comment ni Sehun.

 

"What's the problem then?", nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol nang bitawan na niya ang mga kamay ni Baekgyun at mapakamot nalang ng ulo.

 

"It's just that... it looks like you really rehearsed it. I know na matagal mong pinag-isipan yan, and everything you said was real, pero kailangan mo pa ng mas heartfelt na delivery,” payo ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

 

Bakas na sa mukha ni Chanyeol ang frustration niya, hindi dahil sa hindi niya alam ang mga sasabihin, kundi dahil nape-pressure siya. Naisip nga niya na tila ba mas madali pa ang unang wedding vow niya para kay Kyungsoo kumpara sa ngayon, dahil dalawang taon na silang nagsasama bilang mag-asawa. They have lived under the same roof for quite some time now, and yes they were far from the honeymoon stage of their relationship, but he's sure that the love did not and will not ever fade.

 

"Eh paano na nga? Kaya nga tinawag ko kayong dalawa dito dahil kayo yung magaling with this kind of stuff. You guys know naman that I'm more of actions than words,” pagmamakawa ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan.

 

_Oo nga. Wala ka mang sinabi sa akin dati, but your actions made me believe that you also felt the same way about me, and I'm auch a fool for falling for you, and now I'm in this desperate set up with Sehun._

 

"Ganito lang kasi kasimple yan,” sabi ni Sehun nang paupuin niya si Chanyeol at siya naman ang tumayo sa harap ni Baekhyun.

 

"Ayan. Show me. After all, diyan din naman ang ending niyo diba?", nawala na ang pagkabalisa ni Chanyeol at napalitan na ng excitement ang expression nuya.

 

"Ha? What do you mean?”, tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

Naguluhan din si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun, pero di na maalis sa mga labi niya ang ngiti nito. "I mean, mag-boyfriends naman kayo diba? Just look at this as a practice pag kayo naman ang ikakasal ni Sehun..."

 

Bumaling naman ng tingin si Chanyeol sa isa pa niyang kaibigan, "You're gonna ask him to marry you in the future naman, diba?"

 

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang nagpapanggap na magkasintahan, na pwede ring i-label na _best friends with benefits_ dahil sa kalokohang ito, bago hawakan ni Sehun ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

 

Upon the contact of Sehun's palm on his, Baekhyun felt a shiver down his spine. It was not like it's the first time that Sehun held his hands, for he was also able to hold parts of him that Chanyeol knew nothing about, as well as hold him in a stable place when everything seems to be in a hurricane, just like how his heart is now.

 

Nakatingin lang sa mga mata ni Baekhyun si Sehun, a sweet smile on his face, as he said, "Yeah. I will marry Baekhyun. Not now, but I will definitely ask him to spend the rest of my life with me."

 

Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung totoo ba ang mga sinasabi ni Sehun, dahil katulad niya, Sehun's great at pretending that he's his lover. Para ngang tapos na ang lahat ng pagpapanggap, dahil paniwalang-paniwala na si Chanyeol sa mga pinapakita ng mga best friends niya, na naisip ni Baekhyun na wala na talagang saysay kung magpapatuloy pa sila ni Sehun. This was the answer that he's waiting for. Hindi na sila ni Chanyeol hanggang sa dulo.

 

But as he looks at Sehun right at that moment, the thought of Chanyeol, who was the main reason why all of this is happening, slowly faded away into the background. It was just him and Sehun, just like how it has been until now, and Baekhyun felt his heart beating faster then the usual. May kung ano man sa mga mata at ngiti ni Sehun na para bang gusto na lamang hilingin ni Baekhyun na sana totoo na lang ang lahat, na sana hindi na sila nagpapanggap, pero maging siya man ay hindi na sigurado kung alin sa mga pinapakita ni Sehun ang totoo at alin ang pagpapanggap lamang.

 

"I want to start saying my wedding vow to you by thanking God for letting our paths cross, because I've never been happier since the day I met you. We started out as best friends, whom other people see as an inseparable duo, and we have cherished each other and we were there for each other no matter what happens..."

 

There is something in Sehun's voice that made Baekhyun's knees feel weak. Sa tagal-tagal nilang naging magkaibigan, na akala nga ng iba ay matagal na silang may relasyon, ay ngayon lang naramdaman ni Baekhyun ito para kay Sehun.

 

"I know that the time that we spent being each other's best friend is longer than the time that we spent as lovers, but my love for you just intensified as we both grew together. With my whole existence, I take you as my husband, and as I acknowledge your faults and your strengths as you do mine, I promise to love and care for you..."

 

Tila si Sehun nalang ang nakikita ng mga mata ni Baekhyun, at kahit na hindi na siya sigurado kung nagpapanggap pa ba ito, ay ayaw nalang niyang patigilin si Sehun sa mga sinasabi nito. Para bang sasabog na sa bilis ng tibok ang puso ni Baekhyun, na lalong ikinagulo ng isip niya dahil bakit parang may nararamdaman na siya para kay Sehun, who was just supposed to be his best friend, or in this case, his faux lover.

 

"... and I promise that I will constantly try to be worthy of your attention and your love, which I have longed for a very long time. I will always be patient, understanding, and faithful, but most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend and partner to you..."

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na sumagot, kahit na hindi niya alam kung ano ang magiging reaction ni Sehun sa sasabihin niya, kung mare-realize ba niya na totoo na ang nararamdaman niya para dito o kung mami-misinterpret niya lang na nagpapanggap pa rin si Baekhyun. Alam niya na dapat na nilang tigilan ang pagpapanggap at maging totoo nalang sa mga nararamdaman nila.

 

Niyakap niya si Sehun, na ikinabigla naman nito at ni Chanyeol, at napasabi nalang ng _"I love you, Sehun..."_

 

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa naging reaction ni Baekhyun, dahil kahit na nagpapanggap lang sila sa harap ni Chanyeol, ay totoo ang mga sinabi niya para sa taong pinakamamahal niya. Maging siya man ay hindi sigurado kung totoo nga ba ang naging reaction ni Baekhyun, ay masaya na siya na marinig ang mga salitang ito galing sa kanya. Hindi na ang pangalan ni Chanyeol ang nabanggit ni Baekhyun, and he finally called him by his name.

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks nalang bago ang big day nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang pagka-busy ni Baekhyun ay hindi na niya inintindi ang pagpapanggap nila ni Sehun para lang pagselosin si Chanyeol, dahil tanggap naman na niya na hanggang magkaibigan nalang sila. Pero kahit sumuko na si Baekhyun sa kahibangan niya, hindi pa rin pumapalya si Sehun bilang boyfriend niya. Masaya si Baekhyun sa piling ni Sehun, kahit na hindi sila sigurado kung ano nang totoong status ng relationship nila, ay sigurado naman sila na ayaw nilang itigil kung ano man ang meron sila ngayon.

 

Nakailang tawag si Jongdae kay Baekhyun sa buong maghapon dahil inako niya ang bachelor's party para kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Malaki naman ang tiwala ni Baekhyun sa business partner niya kaya hinayaan na niya ito sa pagpaplano para sa surprise party para sa mag-asawa.

 

Noong kinagabihan ay unti-unti nang nagsidatingan ang mga bisita ni inimbita ni Jongdae, consisting mostly of Chanyeol's friends and a few of Kyungsoo's. Dumating kasama nina Baekhyun at Sehun sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa isang condominium unit na ni-rent ni Jongdae para sa bachelor's party nila. Nagtagumpay naman ang mga paganap io Jongdae dahil na-surprise naman ang dalawa at natuwa sa mga hinanda niya.

 

"As expected, Jongdae... forte mo talaga ang mga bachelor's party,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang inabutan niya ng cocktail drink ang kaibigan.

 

Tinanggap naman ito ni Jongdae at ininom ng isang lagok. "Ako pa ba? Matagal kong pinaghandaan 'to, and as for your request, the bigger suprise is ready."

 

"Ha?", naguluhan naman si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae dahil wala siyang maalala na binigay na instructions regarding sa _"bigger surprise"_. Pero dahil nga mas magaling si Jongdae sa mga ganitong bagay, hinayaan nalang ito ni Baekhyun at nag-enjoy kasama ang mga kaibigan nila.

 

Lumalalim na ang gabi at unti-unti nang nalalasing ang mga tao sa party, matapos magkwentuhan at magsayawan at magkasayahan, ay tinipon ni Jongdae ang lahat sa harap ng isang screen projector.

 

"Gather up, guys! I prepared a special...", tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo, matapos naman ay kay Baekhyun, na parehong walang idea kung ano ang ipinapahiwatig nito, "...video presentation for the couple."

 

Na-excite naman ang lahat, dahil alam nila na magaling na video editor si Jongdae at kilala siya para dito.

 

Habang hinihintay na mag-play ang video ay inakbayan ni Sehun si Baekhyun, out of nowhere, at hinila ito papalapit sa kanya. Automatically, Baekhyun's arms wrapped around Sehun's waist. Ever since nagsimula silang magpanggap bilang magboyfriend, ay naging touchy na sila sa isa't isa at wala naman itong kaso sa kanilang dalawa.

 

_"Aaahhhh... Jongin...."_

 

Mistulang lumuwa ang mga mata ng mga nakatutok sa screen projector dahil bumungad sa kanila ang isang sex video ng dalawang lalaki, na tila ba palihim itong kinuhanan.

 

_"Tama na.... Please.... Aaaahhhh..."_

_"Sandali na lang, Kyungsoo...Aaahhhhh... Malapit na ako.... Ughhh.. .Aaahhhh..."_

 

Matapos ang mga ungol at mga halinghing ay natapos din ang maikling 1-minute video na ipinakita ni Jongdae.

 

Walang nagsalita ni isa sa lahat ng taong nakapanood, dahil hindi rin nila inaasahan na ‘yon ang ipapalabas. No one was really prepared for the film showing, most especially Chanyeol who suddenly stormed out of the room.

 

Everyone's eyes were fixated on the couple, who are bound to fight after the unexpected sex scandal that was shown to them and their closest friends.

 

Kahit na nanghihina si Kyungsoo at gusto nalang niyang magtago dahil sa kahihiyan, ay hinabol niya pa rin ang asawa at pinigilan itong lumabas ng kwarto.

 

Umiiyak si Kyungsoo nang magmakaawa siya at hinila ang braso ni Chanyeol, "Wait. Let me explain..."

 

Pagkaharap na pagkaharap ni Chanyeol ay sinigawan kaagad nito si Kyungsoo, na ikinagulat ng lahat ng mga kaibigan nila dahil never pa nila makitang nagalit ito sa asawa. Naintindihan naman nila ang pinanggalingan ng galit ni Chanyeol, dahil alam nila na kahit sino naman ay ganoon ang magiging reaction kung nasa lugar sila ni Chanyeol.

 

"What was that?! Don't you ever deny na hindi ikaw yun dahil rinig na rinig namin! That motherfucker mentioned your name!", sigaw ni Chanyeol habang hawak sa magkabilang balikat si Kyungsoo, as if he's not going to let his husband go without giving him an acceptable reason.

 

Patuloy pa rin ang pagtulo ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo dahil nilalamon na siya ng kahihiyan, at dahil na rin hindi niya kakayaning kamuhian siya ni Chanyeol. _Not now…_

 

"Yes... that was me..." sabi ni Kyungsoo in between cries and sniffs, his big eyes begging for Chanyeol to hear him out. It’s as if his world is slowly crumbling into pieces, dahil ang dark past niya ay muli siyang minulto, after all those years of hiding and running away from it. Yes, during the time that the scandal came out, nilamon si Kyungsoo ng kahihiyan dahil sa mga naririnig niya mula sa ibang tao. Nandiyan nang nadamay pati ang pamilya niya na hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo ang manatili pa sa Pilipinas. Pero wala ito kumpara sa panghuhusgang mula kay Chanyeol, na siyang nagbigay liwanag muli sa buhay niya at nagligtas sa kanya matapos ang ilang taon ng pamumuhay sa takot ng mapanghusgang mundo.

 

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung saan niya ilalagay ang galit na nararamdaman niya sa pag-amin ng asawa na siya nga ang nasa scandal, kaya para hindi niya masaktan si Kyungsoo ay bigla nalang itong tumalikod at pinagsusuntok ang pinakamalapit na pader. Agad naman siyang pinigilan ni Kyungsoo, dahil as much as nasasaktan emotionally si Chanyeol, ay nasasaktan niya ang sarili physically.

 

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol mula sa likod at paulit-ulit na humihingi ng tawad. Ang masayang gabi bago ang nalalapit nilang muling pag-iisang dibdib ay napalitan ng hagulgulan ng mga damdaming nawasak dahil nabunyag ang isang sikretong matagal-tagal na rin itinatago at ikinukubli.

 

Matapos kumalma ni Chanyeol ay tinanong nito si Kyungsoo, na yakap-yakap pa rin siya at takot na takot bumitaw dahil alam niyang kapag umalis si Chanyeol ay baka hindi na ito bumalik sa piling niya.

 

"Were you cheating on me?", mahinahon nitong tanong, even if his hands still form into fists.

 

Naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-iling ng ulo ni Kyungsoo na nakayapos pa rin sa likod niya. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. Alam mo naman yun, diba?"

 

Mabilis namang nagtanong si Chanyeol, as if alam na niya na yun ang exact words na sasabihin ng asawa niya. "Who's that prick then? And why were you having sex with him?"

 

Iniharap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa kanya, na hindi naman siya matignan sa mga mata dahil alam niyang pag ginawa niya yun ay lalambot ang nasaktan niyang puso para dito.

 

Kyungsoo tried his best to explain, dahil alam niyang make or break it ang situation na ito, kahit na sa totoo ay mahal na mahal siya at tatanggapin pa rin siya ni Chanyeol maging ano man ang dahilan niya. Natatakot si Kyungsoo sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari, dahil hanggang sa ngayon ay hindi pa din niya sigurado kung ano ang kahihinatnan ng mga pagkakamali niya.

 

"That scandal boomed throughout the whole university noong college pa kami ni Jongin, my ex-boyfriend, kaya ipinadala ako ng parents ko sa America to continue my studies... and at stake yung laude standing ko....and nakakahiya sa family ko... tapos nawala nalang parang bula yung hayop na yun.... Chanyeol... please..."

 

Napansin ni Chanyeol na nahihirapan nang magpaliwanag si Kyungsoo as he recalls his tragic past, at agad naman niyang naintindihan ang nakaraan ng asawa niya, pero tinanong niya pa rin ang tanging gumugulo sa isip niya.

 

"Bakit mo tinago sa akin 'to?", tinignan na niya sa mga mata si Kyungsoo, demanding for a reasonable answer.

 

Lumuluha pa rin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, at kahit na nahihirapan na siya ay sinagot niya pa rin si Chanyeol. "Natatakot kasi akong baka..."

 

He finished Kyungsoo's statement. "Na ano? Na baka pandirihan kita? Na baka iwan kita? Kyungsoo naman!"

 

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil tama naman lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Akala ko ba sabi mo, no secrets between us. Tapos ililihim mo sa akin 'to? Akala mo ba hindi ko maiintindihan na baka nagawa mo yun... yung scandal..."

 

Na-offend naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, kaya dinipensahan niya ang sarili, "I was not aware na kinukuhanan ni Jongin ng video while we were doing it! I swear, Chanyeol! Please believe me. I am the victim here!"

 

"Naniniwala naman ako sa'yo, Kyungsoo, and alam mo namang tanggap kita kahit ano pang naging nakaraan mo, pero ang sakit lang talaga na inilihim mo sa akin 'to..."

 

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at humingi na naman ng tawad, ngunit inilayo siya ni Chanyeol. "I still need time to process this, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko talaga maintindihan how you’ve kept this thing away from me."

 

Patuloy nang lumakad papalabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol, at walang anu-ano'y sinundan kaagad siya ni Kyungsoo, dahil wala na rin naman siyang maihaharap na mukha sa mga nagulantang nilang mga bisita.

 

Nang makalabas ang mag-asawa ay halu-halo ang naging discussion at comments ng mga bisita, pero nangibabaw sa lahat ang pag-uusap ng mag-business partners na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae.

 

"Tangina, Jongdae! What was that?!", sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kausap.

 

"Teka lang naman! Bakit ako lang ang sinisisi mo?", reklamo naman ni Jongdae na uminit ang ulo dahil sa paninita ni Baekhyun.

 

"Saan galing yung video na yun? Napakawalang kwentang idea, Jongdae!"

 

Hindi na kinayanan ni Jongdae ang mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun, and he snapped back, "Wow! The audacity! Diba sabi mo ako na ang bahala sa lahat? Sinunod ko lang naman ang mga inutos mo! Diba sabi mo gawin ko ang lahat para malaman ni Chanyeol na hindi si Kyungsoo ang taong para sa kanya? Wag ka ngang magmalinis, Baekhyun! Kung kasalanan ko 'to, hindi lang ako ang dapat sisihin!"

 

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa mga binanggit ni Jongdae, ngunit bago pa siya makapagtanong ay naunahan na siya ni Sehun.

 

"Pinlano mong lahat 'to, Baekhyun?", tanong ni Sehun, and Baekhyun instantly saw the disappointment in his eyes.

 

"No! Wala akong alam! Jongdae, tell him the truth!", pakiusap ni Baekhyun.

 

Kalmado man ang expression at boses ni Sehun, in contrast sa nagpapanic na tono ni Baekhyun, "I didn't know you'd come this far, Baekhyun. Kahit na mahal mo pa rin si Chanyeol after all these years, at kahit na kasal na sila ni Kyungsoo, my cousin for fuck’s sake, kaibigan pa rin natin sila and you don’t have the right to ruin their marriage. I'm so disappinted in you, Baekhyun."

 

"No, Sehun. Please believe me. Hindi ko ginusto na humantong ang lahat sa ganito."

 

"I just couldn't believe that your selfishness will make you do this, Baekhyun. Hindi ganyang ang pagkakakilala ko sayo. Hindi pa ba sapat na ako nalang yung ginamit mo just to validate your fucking ego? Ginawa ko na ang lahat-lahat para tulungan ka, but I guess I would never be enough, as always."

 

Si Sehun naman ang nag-walk out, dahil akala niya ay sinukuan na ng tuluyan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at masaya na siya para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. Pero nagkamali siya, dahil hanggang ngayon ay si Chanyeol pa rin pala ang pipiliin ni Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon, umaasa pa rin siya na siya naman ang piliin ni Baekhyun, pero hindi pa rin ganoon ang nangyari.

 

"I've always been that friend that you can run to kapag kailangan mo ako, but this time, Chanyeol needs me more. So please, Baekhyun. Can you just let me be a friend to him? Kahit ngayon lang?"

 

Pinigilan ni Baekhyun si Sehun pero hindi niya ito napigilang umalis. Hindi rin naman niya alam kung anong klaseng pagpapaliwanag ang gagawin, dahil as far as he remembers, malinis ang konsensiya niya. Napaupo nalang si Baekhyun sa sahig at tinakpan ng mga kamay ang kanyang mukha dahil hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. He already had a plan of telling Sehun how he really feels about him later that night, pero mukhang malabo nang mangyari ‘yun dahil galit sa kanya si Sehun. He fucked up big time.

 

Na-guilty at na-frustrate naman si Jongdae sa lahat ng drama na nangyari sa loob ng isang gabi, na lahat ay kagagawan niya, at maging siya man ay naguguluhan na sa mga nangyayari. Matapos makalabas ni Sehun, at nagsimulang umiyak si Baekhyun, ay alam na ni Jongdae ang gagawin. Yes, he may be problematic, but he sure knows how to fix things and make the situation right.

 

Unlike the problematic image that is associated to his name, Jongdad still cares a lot about his friends, especially Baekhyun and their business. Kaya he decided to be the bigger person in this situatuon, as he swallowed his pride at nagpaka-mature nalang siya, at isinantabi na lamang ang mga masasakit na salitang nabanggit ni Baekhyun kanina.

 

Tinulungan niyang tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakalugmok nito sa sahig. "Tignan mo 'tong tangang 'to! Tumayo ka nga dyan!"

 

"Bakit nangyayari lahat ng 'to, Jongdae? Ang gulo na. Kasalanan ko lahat 'to!", pagsisisi ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

 

"Look, kasalanan ko talaga. We were both drunk that night, noong nag-share ka sa akin about kina Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and I took your words too literally. I’m sorry, okay?"

 

Niyakap naman ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan, at naalala na niya ang mga salitang sinabi niya rito noong napaghingahan niya ito ng problema isang gabi. _Bakit ba kasi kailangan pang humantong sa ganito ang lahat?_

 

"I will fix this, okay? Do you still trust me on this?”, seryosong tanong ni Jongdae, at sumang-ayon naman si Baekhyun, na nagpasalamat sa kaibigan.

 

Baekhyun just wants to believe that Jongdae does not always equate to chaos, and just had faith in him.

 

 

 

 

 

Apat na araw na ang nakalipas nang ikasal muli sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, at tinitignan ni Baekhyun sa social media ang mga wedding photos nila. Masaya na rin siya dahil kahit na nag-away ang dalawa weeks before the renewal of their wedding vows, at nagkagulo sila dahil sa kagagawan niya, ay natuloy pa rin ang kasal.

 

Now that he's seeing how genuinely happy Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are, ay narealize ni Baekhyun na tanggap na niya ang lahat at masaya na siya para sa kanilang dalawa, this time ay genuine na ang nararamdaman niya. Kung mas na-realize niya lang sana ito ng mas maaga ay naging maayos sana ang lahat, at may mukha sana siyang maihaharap sa kanila. Buti nalang at hindi sinukuan ni Jongdae ang wedding nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, at para makabawi ay nag-substitute wedding singer pa ito dahil hindi na kinayanan ng konsensya ni Baekhyun ang um-attend sa kasal. That was supposed to be their day, and he doesn’t want to ruin their lives any further for all the damages that he had caused.

 

Habang nagba-browse ng photos at ina-appreciate ang fruits of labor nila ni Jongdae sa pagaasikaso ng wedding ceremony and the reception after, ay nag-ring ang phone ni Baekhyun.

 

"Hello?"

 

"So wala ka talagang balak lumabas ng unit mo?", mataray na tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya.

 

Gumulong lang si Baekhyun sa kama niya para ayusin ang pagkakahilata niya sa kama. "Bakit? May bago ba tayong client? Pass muna ako, alam mo namang drained ako diba? Kaya mo na yan mag-isa, Jongdae."

 

Tinawanan naman siya ng kaibigan niya, "Tignan mo 'tong gagang 'to! Sa bundok ka ba nagtago at di mo na nabalitaan?"

 

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun, "Ang alin?"

 

"Babalik na sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa America,” paalala ni Jongdae.

 

Gumulong lang ulit sa kama si Baekhyun. "Oh, good. Yun naman talaga ang plano nila eh."

 

"You mean, hindi ka man lang ba magpapaalam sa kanila? Hindi ka nga nga um-attend sa kasal ng best friend mo tapos di mo pa sila pupuntahan ngayon? Nasa airport na sila."

 

"What's even the point, Jongdae? I'm sure naman na hindi na nila gustong makita yung taong halos sumira ng marriage nila." Naramdaman na naman ni Baekhyun ang rush of guilt na di na siya nilisan ever since that one unfateful night during the bachelor's party.

 

"Ako nga nagawa nilang patawarin, ikaw pa kaya? Eh best friend ka ni Chanyeol. Tsaka na-explain ko na naman sa kanila ang lahat, pero iba pa rin yung bibigyan mo sila ng magandang closure. Payong kaibigan lang naman ha, pero ikaw pa rin ang bahala..."

 

Nag-isip nang mabuti si Baekhyun, weighing all of the consequences, at napagdesisyunan nalang niyang wag nalang talagang magpakita kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

 

"Final answer?", tanong na muli ni Jongdae.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Sure ka na dyan ha? Wala ka na bang huling ihahabilin kay Sehun?"

 

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at bigla siyang napatayo sa higaan niya. "What?! Sasama sa kanila si Sehun? Bakit hindi mo sinabi kaagad?"

 

Mabilis na nagbihis si Baekhyun at kinausap nalang si Jongdae sa loud speaker mode.

 

"Eh nag-iinarte ka pa kasi! Bilisan mo na dyan! Kanina pa ako nasa baba ng building nyo. Magmomotor na tayo papuntang airport para maabutan natin yang Sehun mo."

 

Kumaripas na palabas ng kwarto niya si Baekhyun at tanging cardigan nalang ang ipinatong niya sa pyjama niyang suot, at muntik na ngang magkaibang pares ng flip flops ang naisuot niya. Jongdae really is a good friend, kahit ano pang image niya.

 

Laking pasasalamat nalang niya dahil magaling sumingit sa traffic si Jongdae at makaraan ang ilang minuto ay narating na nila ang airport. Sa sobrang pagmamadali ni Baekhyun ay hindi na niya namalayan na hindi niya pala natanggal ang helmet na pinahiram sa kanya ni Jongdae. Pilit siyang tinawag ni Jongdae dahil nagmumukha siyang tanga sa harap ng napakaraming tao pero mas mabilis pa sa kidlat sa pagkaripas ng takbo si Baekhyun.

 

Mabilis naman niyang nahanap sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, na hindi pa nakakapasok sa loob.

 

"Oh Baekhyun, what are you doing here?", nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi pa makasagot kaagad si Baekhyun dahil naghahabol pa ito ng hininga.

 

"Akala namin di ka na magpapakita sa amin kahit kailan eh," biro naman ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan niya.

 

In between heavy breaths, humingi ulit ng tawad si Baekhyun, "I just wanna say sorry sa inyong dalawa... I've been a selfish asshole... and..."

 

Hinawakan naman siya sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at nginitian siya nito. "It's okay, Baekhyun. Napatawad ka na namin, so don't be too hard on yourself."

 

"We would actually want to thank you instead, dahil kung hindi dahil sa ginawa mo, we wouldn't have been stronger than ever before. We know each other better now, and that's all because of you,” umakbay naman si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa pisngi.

 

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun, dahil finally, para siyang nabunutan ng malaking tinik sa dibdib.

 

"I do appreciate you being here, owning to your mistakes. That just proves that you are a good friend to Chanyeol, and to me as well. Wag ka na mag-alala, na-explain na sa amin lahat-lahat nina Jongdae at Sehun..."

 

Naputol naman ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo nang mag-panic na naman si Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ang dalawang maletang dala ng mag-asawa at agad na nalungkot, pilit na pinipigilan na tumulo ang mga luha niya.

 

"Wala na si Sehun? Nauna na siya? Paano na kami? Hindi pa ako nakakapag-explain sa kanya...", tila ba kinakausap ni Baekhyun ang sarili at pinapaintindi na hindi na niya naabutan si Sehun.

 

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol pero hindi na ito pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil nanlulumo na siya sa mga nasayang na panahon. Kung nakinig lang sana siya kaagad sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae kanina, kung hindi lang siya nag-drama at nag-inarte, sana ay naabutan niya si Sehun.

 

"Eh ano bang gusto mong sabihin sa kanya? Ako nalang magsasabi sa kanya kapag nakabalik na kami ni Kyungsoo sa America."

 

Mabilis naman ang reaction ni Baekhyun, lumapit siya kay Chanyeol at hinawakan siya sa braso, as if saying na sana ay intindihin niya lahat ng sasabihin niya para kay Sehun nang wala siyang makaligtaang detalye.

 

"Pakisabi sa kanya na sorry sa lahat ng nagawa ko sa kanya. I used him and I took him for granted, even though he had always made me happy and he had always helped me out in everything that I need. I overlooked the fact na palagi siyang nandiyan para sa akin, na yung hinahanap ko palang pagmamahal ay nasa tabi ko lang. I'm sorry kung na-disappoint siya dahil sa katangahan ko. Most of all, pakisabi nalang na mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal ko siya, at habambuhay kong pagsisisihan na late ko na na-realize yun at hindi ko yun pinaramdam sa kanya...."

 

Naiiyak na talaga si Baekhyun, with just the thought of Sehun leaving him all alone, he felt as if his whole world is crashing down into tiny little pieces. Sehun was always there for him that Baekhyun isn’t sure how to live his life without him, his best friend, the love of his life.

 

Naputol ang kadramahan ni Baekhyun nang may kumatok sa helmet na suot niya pa rin hanggang ngayon. Naalog ang ulo ni Baekhyun, kaya naman hindi siya sigurado kung tama ba ang boses na narinig niya.

 

"Ano ulit sabi mo? Pakiulit nga, hindi ko kasi masyadong narinig."

 

Tumalikod si Baekhyun at niyakap kaagad si Sehun. Hindi na niya napigilan ang sariling umiyak, dahil akala niya ay mawawala na si Sehun ng tuluyan sa piling niya.

 

"Akala ko kasi aalis ka rin eh!", reklamo ni Baekhyun, na nagmumukha na lalong tanga dahil sabay siyang natawa at naiyak.

 

Niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Sehun, mas mahigpit, para malaman ni Baekhyun na hindi siya umalis. "Hinatid ko lang sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Naghanap lang ako ng parking sa labas. Ang OA mo rin eh."

 

Humarap na si Baekhyun kay Sehun, ang mga mata niya lang ang kita dahil halos natatakpan ng helmet ang buong mukha niya. "So hindo ka na aalis? So hindi mo na ako iiwan?"

 

Tinuktok ulit ni Sehun ang helmet ni Baekhyun, na siya namang umaray, at natawa muli. "Alam mo namang hindi ko kayang gawin ‘yun diba?"

 

Tumango na lamang si Baekhyun, dahil sobrang saya niya nang malaman na hindi aalis si Sehun. Tinanggal na ni Sehun ang suot niyang helmet at hinawakan siya sa magkabilang pisngi.

 

"So... ano nga ulit yung sinasabi mo?"

 

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na narinig ni Sehun ang mga bingaggit niya kanina, at wala siyang balak ulitin ito, pero gusto niyang ipasigawan sa buong mundo kung gaano kahalaga si Sehun sa buhay niya, noon pa man, pati sa ngayon, at sa kinabukasan.

 

"Mahal kita, Sehun Oh! Mahal na mahal na mahal kita!", malakas na pagsabi ni Baekhyun, para marinig na ng mabuti ni Sehun.

 

"Totoo na ba 'yan, Baekhyun Byun?"

 

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun. "I love you for real this time, Sehun."

 

"No reservations?"

_"No reservations."_

 

"No drama?"

 

_"No drama."_

 

"No bullshit?"

 

_"No bullshit."_

 

"No pretensions?"

 

_"No pretensions. Just the real thing."_


End file.
